My Singing Monsters: Age of the Elements
My Singing Monsters: Age of Electricity is the eighth instalment of the My Singing Monsters series. It is the sequel to MSM, DOF, MTTF, ROTR, MS, MJ & CT. New Stuff *The Wondermine can now be upgraded to the Omega Mine which produces 5 Diamonds, 2 Slime ETC stuff that you can find in a Wondermine without needing to send Monsters there. *Monsters can now produce a secondary currency called Credits. These can be used to Teleport Monsters to different Islands instead of using coins & for buying a second roll of the Cosmic Dice instead of using Diamonds. *Majestic Monsters & Majestic Islands (Returns from MJ) *Majestic Elements: Rune, Illusion, Animal, Emotion, Charming, Paint *Harmonious Monsters & Harmonious Islands *Harmonious Elements: Fog, Paranormal, Temperature, Balance, Clay, Paper *Pixel Element (like Fire to the Naturals but for the Futuristics & it comes from even further into the Future where the Monster World & Human Universe collide) *Primitive Element (like Draco to the Ethereals but for the Pastistics it was discovered hiding in a Non-Island called "The Ancient Ruins") *Underground Monsters *Underground Elements: Ground, Root, Magma, Arctic, Gemstone, Wire *Synthetic Monsters (The Ethereal Pairing of the Underground Class) *Synthetic Elements: Reaction, Goop, Mutant, Atomic, Vapor, Rust *More coming soon Differences from the Original Game *Potbelly can now say "Da" & "Zo" along with what it already says. *Wublin Island is now almost as big as Gold Island. *Gold Island returns Differences from DOF *The Super Continent now has a Fire Land & Electricity Land too. Differences from MTTF *Wubthereal Island is now almost as big as Gold Island. *Now there're Wublin & Wubthereal Fyooshun Monsters. Differences from ROTR *The Rilianics & Friliatics return & both classes now have four Mythical Monsters each. *You can only find the Rilianics on Nebula, Pocket & Riliano Islands & you can only find the Friliatics on Magma, Iceberg & Friliatic Islands. Plus Magma Island is renamed Volcanic Island (No not Strymes's Volcanic Island). Differences from MS *Cash & Cards aren't in AOTE & therefore nether is the ATM Machines. *Lost Monsters aren't in AOTE nether is the Unknown Monsters. Natural Islands *Nature Island (Lacks Electricity) *Frozen Island (Lacks Earth) *Cyclone Island (Lacks Plant. Returns from MS) *Blaze Island (Lacks Cold) *Coral Reef Island (Lacks Fire) *Tectonic Island (Lacks Water. Returns from MS) *Voltage Island (Lacks Air) Ethereal Islands *Plasmatic Island (Lacks Draco) *Nightmare Island (Lacks Force) *Machine Island (Lacks Shadow) *Cybernetic Island (Lacks Crystal) *Jewelry Island (Lacks Mech) *Dragon Island (Lacks Poison) *Mutation Island (Lacks Plasma) Futuristic Islands *Antarctica Island (Lacks Lava) *8-Bit Island (Lacks Sand) *Heaven Island (Lacks Pixel. Not Wither of Earth's Heaven Island) *Obsidian Island (Lacks Ice) *Universal Island (Lacks Light. Not Bossay7's Universal Island) *Egyptian Island (Lacks Space) More will be added by ether me or Jesse Scarlett soon. Ask me (Monster Master) Permission to edit or add things in before doing it or else I'll screemu my head off at you. Category:Monster Master Category:Games Category:My Singing Monsters: Age of the Elements